


被冷落的抑制剂

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alpha Maki, Alpha Sendoh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Maki's First Crush, Sendoh Pretending To Be Omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 招O引B的Alpha仙道想要一个清静的高中生活，装成了Omega。出乎他本人的意料，他竟然吸引了一个最没有可能会喜欢他的Alpha。





	被冷落的抑制剂

仙道是个Alpha，但是作为一个Alpha，他的追求者太多了。

他与其他Alpha不同，不喜欢众多的追求者，他不急于征服Omega。所以为了避免长期以来的骚扰，在进入高中的新学年里，他给了自己一个新的身份，他装成了Omega。

他第一次和牧交手时，他一年级，牧是二年级，但都已经是风云人物。作为两支队伍里的王牌，他理所当然和牧交锋。

或许是因为在比赛时对垒的竞争心理，他本该称呼牧为学长，但牧只从仙道那里得到了几句“牧学长”之后，就被彻底改变了称呼。他也不介意。赛场上，没有辈分的差异最好。

牧早已听说陵南来了一个超级新人，但他不知道这个新人会是个Omega，而且这个Omega丝毫不掩盖自己的信息素。但他是个合格的Alpha，不会被Omega的信息素干扰导致影响比赛。

从一个Omega的角度来说，牧很赞赏仙道的能力。仅此而已。他对Omega也没有过度溢出的征服欲，他还没有遇到属于自己的恋爱的时机。

Omega在不发情的时期也使用抑制剂不是规定俗成，但是在体育赛场上，激烈的运动可能会引起激素紊乱导致发情期异常，或者信息素暴动。当然这种事不是经常发生，但是有过先例，现场堪比战场，一片狼藉。为了防止意外发生，无论是Alpha还是Omega，所有参加比赛的运动员都要服用抑制剂。

不过抑制剂不建议年纪过小的人使用。一般来说，如果年纪过小，第二性别也都没有分化，还没有使用的必要。所以到了高中才有这项规定。

但是仙道分化得比较早，初三的时候他就成了一个Alpha。初三分化完成的Alpha不多，更别说条件像他这样优越的Alpha。追求者络绎不绝，令他头疼不已，再也没能安心钓完一次鱼。他恨自己不是一个Beta。

他该在分化的第一天就用抑制剂盖住他变成Alpha的事实的，现在他再想掩盖也已经迟了。

这样的情况他忍受了一年，终于在进入高中时才有了隐藏性别的机会。他也考虑过可能会有以前认识他的人也在陵南，但是谁比他对他自己的身体更有把握呢？或许是当时搞错了也不一定。

他也想过伪装成Beta，但有次在他父母和他父母朋友的聚会上——当然外出时他使用了抑制剂——对面那个男性Omega总是朝他望，出于礼貌，他对他回以微笑。那个人看他的次数太多，他回笑的次数太多，笑得脸都快僵了。

父母们有聊不完的话，认为他们都还是小孩儿，让他们出去玩。那个Omega和他有一句没一句地聊着。

他其实并不擅长聊天，要不然他也不会对钓鱼这么无聊的爱好如此热衷。

鱼多好啊，鱼不会说话，看到他就跑了。他把鱼钓起来，又全都倒掉，得到了一天的宁静。

然后那个Omega问他，“看你的样子，你肯定是Alpha吧。”

他像是听到了好笑的笑话一样轻松地笑开，“你闻不到吗，我没有信息素。我是Beta。”

看他的样子？他什么样子？Alpha只长一种样子吗？这算是称赞还是侮辱？

但是那个Omega靠他靠得更近，一只手交叠在他的手背上，手心的温度滚烫，滚烫到他以为那个Omega的手心正在流水，那里是潮湿的。

Omega说，“是啊，Beta也很好。都说Alpha好，什么时代了，还是要看人啊。”

谁都说仙道彬彬有礼，但是那时候他真的好想拔腿就跑。

他知道他装Beta也是没有用的。那次之后，他刻意研究了一下Alpha、Beta、Omega的大众印象。以前他没有特意注意过，也可能是他从不在意。

他将自己的形象和这三种性别分别对应，发现他的形象和Omega是最不相符的。Omega一般身材娇小，长相秀美。Alpha也都比较喜欢这种类型的Omega。

如果他是一个Omega，那他在Alpha和Beta的眼里都会大大减少吸引力。那简直太好了。

在他决定在高中伪装成Omega之后，他每天花更多的时间在自己的刺头上，用更多的发胶，让头发竖得更直。形象如此高大强势的Omega，在他人眼里是多糟糕啊。

他不是不知道高中有比赛必须使用抑制剂的规定，每个人都应该没有信息素的气味。但是只有他有，香甜的Omega的味道，就显得更加瞩目。

田冈教练是个Alpha，他也闻到了。在即将要上场和比赛时休息的间隙，他追着让仙道服用抑制剂。但是谁让仙道是王牌。如果王牌能够带领队伍获得胜利，又能拿他怎么办。

仙道是故意这么做的。当然他Omega的信息素是人工合成的，不会有产生暴动的可能性，所以他才如此有把握不会造成任何意外。

他要做的是借海南的威名，在这一场比赛中，让更多的人知道，他仙道彰是个Omega，Beta和Omega就不要去骚扰他了。Alpha也不会喜欢他这种类型的。他的高中三年都将会是平静地度过，他不想再重复初三的痛苦。

海南是一只强队，为海南而来的人比神奈川的任何一只球队都多。这是一次多么恰好的宣传机会。

但是他没有想到自己会弄巧成拙。

牧是在冲浪结束之后回家的路上遇到仙道的。

他在街道上看到仙道坐在堤岸上钓鱼的背影，很想和这个超级新人聊一聊。但是他们没有聊篮球。他们都不是对篮球过度狂热的人，除了篮球，他们的生活中还有很多东西。

今天阳光晴好，仙道就只在短袖外面套了一件短袖衬衫，裤子也是沙滩裤，就这样暴晒在太阳底下。

牧在仙道的旁边蹲下，问：“你钓鱼就一直这么晒着吗？”

灿烂的阳光直直照进仙道的眼里，可能是他本来就要微笑，也可能是阳光太刺眼，他的眼睛眯成了两道月牙，“见见太阳挺好。”

“你这样很容易晒伤的。”

“你不也总是晒？”

牧看了看自己黝黑的皮肤，“我一开始晒的时候也总是脱皮，背后红了一大片。后来晒黑了就不怕了。”

仙道哈哈笑了两声，鱼竿也跟着晃，才吸引到周围的鱼又四散开了。

仙道的皮肤在阳光下呈粉红色，也有可能是被晒的缘故。一阵海风吹过来，仙道香甜的Omega信息素的味道直往牧的鼻子里扑。

是因为信息素的缘故吗？牧觉得海面上波光粼粼的闪光也跑进了仙道的眼睛里。

仙道觉得牧越来越靠近自己，几乎要贴到自己身上来。

他笑着看向牧，“不热吗？”但是他发现不知道什么时候开始，牧的脸变得好红。

他摊开手掌给牧遮挡阳光，阴影在牧的脸上划下一道分界线，“中暑了吗？”

牧摇摇头，他把脸埋在双手之间，似乎想让自己清醒一些。

仙道看了看周围，根本没有阴凉的地方，一棵树也没有。他把鱼竿架在旁边，找出自己带的水递给牧，“你坐下来吧。喝口水。”

牧知道自己没有中暑，他现在需要的不是身体健康上的关照。

他看着仙道递过来的水，透明的水在透明的瓶子里闪闪发光，晃得他睁不开眼。他抬起头看着仙道，仙道看了太阳一眼，因为过于刺眼而皱起眉，然后在看着他的时候眼睛放松地睁开一些，尽管阳光依旧刺眼。仙道朝他微笑了一下，在这样炎热的天气竟然不觉得令人疲倦。

牧像是身体不稳一样，突然朝仙道倾倒过去。但他能够撑住自己，并没有直接扑在仙道身上。

但仙道因为过度惊讶，躲避不及，坐在了地上。他被罩在牧的双臂之间，他无奈地向后退，却被牧顺势压下来，背脊几乎就要贴在滚烫的地面上。

仙道偏过头，避免和牧的对视。他的声音不再那么“仙道”式的游刃有余，难得慌张了起来，“牧……牧，你快起来。”

“仙道，你的信息素……好香……”

仙道不忍心去听牧的声音。牧的声音和以往的牧很不同。牧总是自信笃定的，声音低沉却干脆，但此时他的声音却粘稠了起来，有些意乱情迷的意思。

牧从未追求过哪个Omega，自然也没有和Omega发生过关系。他不知道这是因为Omega发情的缘故，还是他的爱情要来了。但是他想他都是受了仙道的信息素的影响，才会如此情难自制。

但是仙道知道自己Omega的信息素都是人工合成的，只是一种模仿信息素气味的香水而已，怎么可能和真实的信息素一样有发情时的差异。再说，他也不可能发情。牧怎么可能是因为受了他的信息素的影响？牧只是心理原因作祟吧！

他也是个Alpha，如果周围有Omega发情，他也能闻得出来，但他什么也没有闻到。牧到底是为什么会陶醉成这样？

他勉强地推拒着牧，手尽可能少触碰到牧的身体，用上的力气也是节制的。

他不是不能推开牧，但是一个Omega的身体素质通常不会这么强。牧是一个优秀的Alpha，他有力、强壮，普通的Alpha都不一定能抵挡得了他的力气。他不想才开始就被揭破伪装，他还想多清静几年。

到底为什么他这种突破常规的Omega也有Alpha会看上？就没有其他办法了吗？

“这样……不好吧……”他暗示又暗示。

牧靠得更近了些，说话时滚烫的吐息喷在仙道侧过脸露出的脖颈上。仙道握紧了拳头。

牧注意到了仙道的动作，他以为那或许是仙道真的发情的迹象。被他Alpha的信息素感染到拼命克制。

他将手轻轻放在仙道握紧的拳头旁。两只手之间相隔很近，但仍旧留有一些空隙，并没有相触。

牧伏下自己的身体，皱起眉头，仿佛很苦恼一样，迟疑着开口，“你要是发情的话，太紧急……在这里也可以的吧？”

仙道深吸了一口气，突然放松了下来，拳头也松开了，松弛地躺在牧的身下。地面被晒得热乎乎的，在炎热的夏季，用“温暖”去形容体表的感受是不是不太贴切？

他仍旧保持着避免和牧对视的姿势，“我觉得我应该没有发情。强迫是不好的，你知道吧。”

牧知道，强迫当然是不好的。对于他来说，倒不如说，强迫是没有结果的。

牧是低着头爬起来的，他不想让仙道看到自己失落的脸。他不是为了一次没能得手的性关系而失落。他表现得很差劲，他的Omega不喜欢他了。

他站起来之后很快调整好自己的表情，向仍然半躺在地上的仙道伸出一只手。其实他忐忑着恐怕仙道会不接受他的示好。

还好仙道的反应一如往常。就像刚才的事都没有发生过，就像刚才仙道突然冷淡下来的态度都是假的。

牧拿起自己的冲浪板，临走之前对仙道说：“你以后还是用一下抑制剂吧。”

他想说完就走，他害怕他和仙道之间的空白在这句话之后停留得太久。

仙道想到比赛的规定，点点头，“好啊。”

海风吹拂着他的衣领和衣角，让他整个人更加明澈了起来，好像他是晴朗天空的蓝色。

牧只侧过脸看到仙道的回应，他离去得很快。

后来仙道在学校收到了一个快递，他没有买东西，箱子上面也没有写人名。箱子挺大，像是装书的，不过他不怎么看书。

他打开箱子，里面是满满一箱Omega用抑制剂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我们牧绝对是个绅士的人，但是或许是面对喜欢的人时Alpha求偶的本能作祟，牧也沾染上一些大Alpha主义，用行动表示我的Omega我当然要保护好！


End file.
